xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/BLADE Level Basics (dialogue)
Scene 1: BLADE Concourse :Eleonora :Hello, Cross. Seems you're already well on your way to making a name for yourself. :I've been hearing stories around BLADE headquarters. One day you're outgunning hostile xenos, the next you're adopting strange walking delicacies. :Oh, but I didn't stop you just to catch up. :Commander Vandham asked me to brief you the next time I saw you. :Are you familiar with BLADE levels? :Cross :Choice A — Deny: Shake your head no. :Eleonora :Oh, good! Glad I didn't prepare this speech for nothing. :New recruits are assigned a BLADE level of one. They're just beginning, after all. :As they continue to clear missions, that level will slowly go up. :You can think of it as a barometer for your contributions as a BLADE. :The top level is 10—that's reserved for unstoppable powerhouses and masters of the field. Those are the BLADEs who get written into the history books. :Next up are division points. Know about those? :Cross :Choice A — Deny: Shake your head no. :Eleonora :No? All right. :But you do know about the divisions, right? :The eight BLADE divisions each serve a different, important role here on Mira. :Roles like expanding FrontierNav, hunting indigens, retrieving salvage from the White Whale, and so on. :As a BLADE performs those tasks, he or she is awarded points based on performance. :Those are the division points I mentioned. :You probably know this, but to advance your BLADE level, you have to collect division points. :The good news is that basically any work you do as a BLADE will net you points. Simple, right? :Cross :Choice A — Boast: Claim that you will hit level 10 in no time. :Eleonora :Ooo, someone's confident! :But Commander Vandham may be right in thinking that confidence of yours will yield great things. :Why don't you set your sights on a BLADE level of two for now? That should give you an idea what you're up against. :Come back and see me once you get that far. :I'll have a special bonus set aside for you! :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? Scene 2: BLADE Concourse :Whoa, wait. Have you already increased your BLADE level? :I thought so! You certainly don't put off the vibe of an amateur, that's for sure. :Well, I'll still give you my spiel, just in case. :Whenever your BLADE level increases, pay me a visit. :Once I've verified your status, I'm authorized to issue you a fat bonus. :So let's start by getting you a gift to commemorate reaching BLADE level two. :Congratulations! :Have you had a look at your bonus? :I'll be furnishing you with all sorts of things to deck out and customize your barracks. :That's the only place on Mira you can truly call home, after all. :And now you can make it just like home by tweaking the design to your liking. :Not the sort of thing you expect Vandham to think of, is it? He doesn't exactly scream "interior designer." :Truth is, a month or so ago a petition went around and a hundred BLADEs signed on! :But I digress! Back to the briefing at hand. :There's one additional bonus—probably one you care more about than redecorating your room. :I'll be increasing the level of your skills. :You have three field skills in total: mechanical, biological, and archaeological. :But each is still fairly rudimentary at this point, and you're ready to move beyond that. :Well, I've got good news! :As a part of your bonus, you can choose to improve one of your field skills! :You may think it's a little cheap of us to force you to choose one at a time, but believe it or not, it's for your own sake. :Forcing too many advanced concepts on a BLADE at once tends to confuse and overwhelm more than help. :Not to mention that if misused, someone could take that expertise, hack the computers in BLADE Tower, and endanger all of humanity. :That's why the highest tiers of technical skill are reserved for people who have proven themselves trustworthy—those with high BLADE levels. :All right, enough lecturing—time for the fun part. Which field skill will we be boosting for you today? :Cross :Choice A — Choose Mechanical: Enhance your mechanical skill. :Eleonora :All right, your mechanical field skill is officially enhanced! :That's all for this round's bonus. And for the briefing. :As of today, you're a proper BLADE. Now get out there and earn those division points! :I'll see you when you hit BLADE level three. :I'm always here. In the meantime, good luck and have fun! Category:Blog posts